This invention relates to covers for padlocks or the like and is particularly concerned with protective covers for lock boxes, or key safes.
There are many situations in modern living where it is desired to limit or control access to vehicles, utility rooms, security areas, etc. A particular example is found in connection with the sale of real estate where a number of agents may be showing the property to prospective buyers at different times. It is both impractical and undesirable to provide each agent with a key to the premises, and requiring an agent to obtain a key from the head sales office is often inconvenient. This problem has been solved by providing what is known as a "key safe," which is a hollow cast metal box adapted to contain a single key in the interior; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,937, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. One source of key safes is Supra Products, Inc. This box has a front panel that is closed with a lock, especially a combination lock. The key safe is also provided with an external shackle that is slipped over a door knob, mounted on a vehicle door handle or other exterior hardware, or snapped into a link fence. Once installed, the key safe can be removed only with a key or combination that opens the shackle. By unlocking the front panel of the key safe, an authorized person gains access to the key contained in its interior.
Useful and convenient though key safes are, they suffer from one serious drawback. Of necessity they are made of heavy and sturdy metal, and they tend to bang against nearby surfaces, e.g., the front door or molding of a house, the door panel of an automobile, etc. In the process, paint is often chipped, arcuate scratch marks are imparted, and dents may be produced, all to the annoyance of the person whose property is being protected.
Some heavy key safes have been provided with a vulcanized rubber moulding that surrounds the base in order to prevent the problems just discussed. Although scratching and denting are reduced, the rubber tends to cause unattractive black marks. Further, the rubber moulding is expensive to produce and, since it is not absolutely essential for the key safe to function, customers resist buying it.